Blood on the Moon
by Potato Maiden
Summary: Going through cemeteries are scary enough. But what of this old woman with a warning about a wolf being as sly as a jester...could it be a bluff, or the real thing?
1. The First Horror

**Blood on the Moon**

A/n: It's a little late but it's a Halloween Fic. This is based off of the Halloween radio play we did in drama.

**Disclaimer:** Umi, Fuu and Hikaru are CLAMP's creations.

**Blood on the Moon**

The night air was thick with fog and the smell of silly string, eggs and bologna. On their way home from trick-or-treating, after changing out of their Halloween costumes, Umi, Fuu and Hikaru began to walk to the nearest house, Fuu's.

"Let's take a short cut through the cemetery, it'll be quicker." said Umi as she began to walk toward the gate of the graveyard. There was the sound of soft, padding feet and ghostly humming heading toward the three who had already opened the gate.

"I wouldn't go in there girls, not on this night. That old dog might get you." said the voice of an old woman. Umi sent her a glare before,

"Look! We're just going to go through here to get to my friend's house. So back off and leave us alone!" Umi snapped. The woman smirked.

"Go ahead girls, write your own death certificates..." the woman said. The knights turned away from her before they heard the woman speak in a low, unearthly voice.

"When the moon is high and the trees are bare, enter the graveyard if you dare. Where tombstones rot and corpses fester, beware of the wolf, as sly as a jester. Winds will howl, gates will creek, may this be your final leap. Take this warning with great care, or you may lose more than any dare. The wolf is strong and has never been weak. Doth this warning as a thing to heed. If you do enter, leave with great speed." Umi sent another glare at the woman before marching into the graveyard dragging Hikaru and Fuu with her.

"Miss Umi, I think we should take that woman's warning. It does seem dangerous." said Fuu. Umi scoffed.

"We're the magic knights! We'll be fine; we fought monsters scarier then what that lady was trying to pull! Let's go!" Hikaru nodded simply while Fuu heaved a sigh. The baying of wolves in the distance met the ears of Hikaru.

"Did you guys hear that?" asked Hikaru. Umi and Fuu shook their heads.

"You guys, look at this tombstone, it's so creepy." Umi said bending in front of a grave.

_Look beyond what you see, look beyond that bleeding tree. The one that got me will kill you, exit quickly or welcome to your deaths... Kyoko Sasukae 1956-1999._

Atop of the grave was a picture of the person it belonged to. Her hair was a dark red color, slightly graying, her eyes were a bright green and she wore a black dress.

"She looks like that woman we saw not to long ago." Fuu said. The baying wolf sounded closer.

"Okay, now I heard it. Let's get out of here." said Umi moving along quickly. The girls froze as they saw it, a bleeding tree. If that didn't unnerve them, then Umi's mischievous smirk would...

Umi leaned down to where her mouth was closer to Hikaru's ear as she began sing in a low, ghostly voice.

"One, two Freddy's coming for you. Three, four better lock your door. Five, six -" Hikaru gave a loud scream before Umi could finish, scaring both Fuu and Umi. A baying wolf sounded close. Extremely close. So close, they could feel the breath of the wolf on their necks. They could smell the rancid smell of rotted flesh and bones and they could hear a jingling of bells, like those on a jester hat. Hikaru took a look behind her before turning back sharply.

"Y-you guys, w-we should go now..." Hikaru said voice shaking with fear as she was. The other two knights looked behind Hikaru and all three gave an ear-piercing scream. They ran. The wolf gave chase with loud barking following the girls.

Twin girls, ghosts, sat by a grave watching the girls with interested faces.

"Maybe we should help," said one. The other shook her head, before disappearing and popping up in front of the running knights. The twin appeared next to her sister and the two said in a sweet, ghostly voice.

"Come play with us." The magic knights ran through the twin ghosts in sheer terror as they made way for the nearest exit. The wolf gave a howl that would make even the toughest of lions cower in fear.

There was a creaking of a gate, followed by its slamming. The old woman smirked watching the three girls run frightened toward Fuu's house.

"I warned you girls, you should've listened..." she said and disappeared with a last look at three open graves...

**---The End...Or is it?**

a/n: Eh, not as good as I expected. But, review...


	2. The Horror Continues

**Blood On the Moon - The Horror Continues...**

a/n: I guess some of you wanted me to update. So here we go!

**Disclaimer:** Sorry, you have dialed the wrong number. All characters of the Rayearth type belong to the creators of the CLAMP type.

**The Horror Continues **

They couldn't get it out of their heads. That picture. Those ghosts. The wolf. Surely it was a practical joke, wasn't it? Upon telling friends at school, the magic knights were now labeled as chickens because they were running from an old woman.

"It was real! I'm telling you the truth! There was a picture and that woman or ghost looked exactly like the picture!" Umi shouted one day during lunch. Her friends shared a laugh and patted the water knight on her shoulder.

"Umi when did this happen?"

"Halloween; what does that have anything to do with it?" Umi asked. Her friends giggled.

"Umi, people dress up for Halloween, it would've been easy to scare you and your other friends, in a graveyard nonetheless!"

"I'm serious you guys, it honestly did happen," said Fuu.

"Fuu-chan, you were imagining things, like that rabbit you told us about, that's really supposed to be God,"

"I have proof,"

"Two people you met on the field trip to Tokyo Tower two years ago don't count, they're probably crazy anyway,"

"Miss Umi and Miss Hikaru are the least bit of crazy!" Fuu said, her tone was dangerous. The girls around Fuu sighed and urged the girl to sit down.

"Fuu, look, we know you have some weird history with them, but people have been talking and, well, quite frankly, they think you're crazy," Fuu looked at her friends with fiery eyes.

"I'm not crazy,"

"We know that Fuu, why don't you and your friends prove it to us tonight, it's another full moon," challenged a passerby. Fuu nodded grimly.

"Miss Hikaru, what are you doing tonight?" asked Fuu that afternoon after school.

"Going back to the graveyard. My friends don't believe me,"

"What a coincidence, ours don't either," said Umi from a third line.

"Meet at five-thirty so we can prepare for them, ne?" said Hikaru from her end.

"Fine with me," was the other two's reply. That night at fifteen after, the magic knights and their friends had gathered. The sun had set early and it was six-thirty when the moon came out.

They waited. No footsteps, no ghostly humming, no nothing.

"Look, we came this far and there's nothing, I'm going home," one of the girls exclaimed. A sudden hush came over the group as the familiar soft footsteps.

"I see you three didn't take my first warning, and I see you brought friends. Very well then," the woman said softly from behind the group. Each girl jumped a good two feet in the air before turning around. Umi, regaining her composure turned to the woman.

"Leave us alone you creep!" She shouted. The other girls, the more quieter ones from Fuu's school gaped at Umi, trying to place two and two together. Umi, loud, brash and somewhat obnoxious. Fuu, quiet, timid, states the obvious. How did that work?

The woman cast a weary look at Umi and chuckled softly.

"I warned you before girls, he'll be back tonight, now that he smells fresh blood," the woman turned.

"Umi, is she on something?" One of the girls asked staring at the old woman.

"The moon is high, the tree are bare. Freshly made graves are waiting there. He's waiting for you. Be careful of the jester..." the old woman trailed off and disappeared. The excess girls looked at the magic knights, who themselves looked quite stirred up.

"This is crazy, let's just get it over with," There was a flurry of nods as the group followed Hikaru into the cemetery.

The only sounds that were heard were those of the girls. As they went deeper into the cemetery, a fog began to creep in and become thicker with each step.

"Is it me, or is it getting harder to see?" asked one of the girls from Fuu's school. The others voiced their agreement but were silenced when they heard the wolf.

"O-okay, you guys p-pr-proved your point, let's go home,"

"He's coming," Umi whispered.

"Who's coming?"

"The Jester," said Fuu.

"The Jester? Who's that?"

"You'll see," and at that, the magic knights disappeared from their sight. Many loud screams erupted from the throats of the remaining girls, each running her own way to safety. As they ran, things became more clear until the fog lift and everything was how it should be. That is, everything was where it was supposed to, the graves were closed, some old, some freshly filled, but other than that, everyone was intact and regrouped. The first group, Hikaru's friends went toward the nearest gate when they were stopped by a laughing Hikaru. The same happened to Umi's and Fuu's friends at the gate they headed to.

Each girl was laughing, a dark, inhuman laugh.

"Umi-chan, what's wrong? It isn't that funny!" a few of them yelled.

"We were warned and we didn't take it the first time. Now look where we are," said Umi. Every surrounding fence disappeared placing all of the girls, minus the magic knights in the center of the graveyard.

"Come out you guys, we give up,"

The laughter grew louder before it was interrupted by that damn wolf. Once again, the girls scrambled to get out of there. On one path sat a ghost, minding his business, tending to an open plot of land.

"Dig a tunnel..." he sang. He turned to the fast approaching footsteps and raised an eyebrow. The girls couldn't see him, but they sure did see the open grave. An even louder scream as they saw who was in it. Umi, well, what looked to be Umi, her face was missing for one, her arms and legs seemed to be chewed on and her torso was missing. The ghost looked in the grave and sighed.

"Yep, Jester got 'er. Better hurry on out girls before he gets to you," he said. The girls looked to where the ghost's voice came from and nodded in agreement before running out of the cemetery.

A second group of girls stood horrified as they saw the wolf chewing on what looked to be Hikaru's torso. Already bloodied from what was supposed to be Umi's flesh, the wolf looked at the girls, dropped the torso and let out its call. The girls moved as silently as they could before running, wolf chasing them.

The last group shrieked as the mangled head of Fuu hung from a tree, seeming to mouth out to them 'run'. Which they did, passing the girls running from the wolf. Two more gates shut. Dim figures sat on three headstones, on for each grave.

"We tried to warn them," said Umi. Fuu and Hikaru nodded.

"I don't see why we had to scare them," said Hikaru with a small pout.

"They didn't believe us,"

A small glimmer before the images disappeared revealing the names on each headstone.

_Ryuuzaki Umi, beloved daughter, friend and Magic Knight of Selece. Shidou Hikaru, great sister, friend and Magic Knight of Rayearth. Houoji Fuu, sister, daughter, computer geek and Magic Knight of Windam._

The last lines, about each of the girls being magic knights was scratched on as each piece of the girls body was thrown into their grave by the wolf...

**---END **

A/n: And End! Review please!


End file.
